metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison cell
A prison cell is where a detained prisoner is placed. Prison cells are a common element in the Metal Gear series. In almost every game, the player is tortured in some manner or another, never failing to be locked in a cell afterwards. This often leads to an escape challenge. The first game to have a prison cell sequence is the original Metal Gear. In the game, the player must punch through a wall in order to escape. Although the player does not end up being placed in a prison cell in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Holly White does end up arrested by the Zanzibar Land guards and placed in a makeshift prison underneath a generator in the Zanzibar Land aqueducts, necessitating Snake to rescue her. The concept was expanded in Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes. Following Revolver Ocelot's infamous torture sequence, Solid Snake must trick the guard, Johnny Sasaki, into entering the cell, either by playing dead while using the ketchup or by hiding under the bed, and then escape after disarming him. If the player misses their chance twice and uses both the ketchup and the bed, then Gray Fox will open the door for Snake. In addition, the first part of the game involved breaking into a prison cell to locate DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, as well as Meryl escaping from her prison cell. In ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, an almost identical sequence exists, even to the point where the guard is Johnny Sasaki's grandfather. The only major differences are that death must be faked using the fake death pill rather than ketchup, or an alternate solution, whereby Naked Snake can call a secret frequency to open the door himself, is implemented. It is also possible to trick the guard into entering the cell by eating spoiled food or by going into "Cure" in the Survival Viewer and spinning Snake around with the right analog stick, forcing Snake to vomit. Hiding under the bed this time simply gets a bewildered response from the guard, leaving him puzzled about where Snake has gone. Another prison sequence, optional in this case, was also utilized, although it is more closer to Metal Gear in how it was done, as Naked Snake has to disguise himself as a scientist and walk up to a soldier at the walls of Graniny Gorki. The soldier will then place him in a cell in the eastern basement, thus allowing the player inside easily. On a similar note, interrogating a soldier at Graniny Gorki will have them say "This facility... It used to be a cell." This was due to a mistranslation, with the correct translation being "It used to be a prison." In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, a cell aboard Arsenal Gear (almost identical to the cell in Metal Gear Solid) makes an appearance. Although Raiden is tortured briefly by Solidus Snake here, there is no real escape challenge because Olga Gurlukovich automatically releases Raiden's restraints. However, Raiden still has to evade the guards completely, as he cannot hold his own due to lacking the proper equipment. In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the player has to rescue Naked Snake from a prison cell after he was captured and tortured by Cunningham. Naked Snake also breaks out of a prison cell in the beginning of the game (it should be noted that Roy Campbell was partially responsible for the latter case as he himself had unscrewed the ventilation block under the bed and was planning to escape from there before he ended up being transferred to another cell). In addition, although technically not a prison cell, Python locked San Hieronymo Peninsula's former commander, Colonel Skowronski, in a cage on board the tanker that was designed to hold cattle when the latter was discovered by Python, who also froze the lock enough so it would thaw before he starved. Big Boss later freed him by shooting out the lock when Skowronski's drunken rantings were becoming even more desperate. In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Naked Snake was tortured by Dr. Strangelove. He lost consciousness and was locked in a prison cell. The player then needs to investigate a mirror in order to reveal that the "S" shaped scar on his chest is fake, and instead holds a wire saw, stitched into his flesh. After opening the lock, the player needs to use CQC to knock out guards in order to escape unnoticed (as guards will walk around and will eventually discover Snake's disappearance). The player can also explore nearby rooms in order to get back Snake's equipment and rescue another prisoner which will join Snake's Militaires Sans Frontieres. If the quick time event is accomplished, Snake will also manage to get Strangelove's ID card which, if the player chooses, he can use to free himself without using the saw. Similarly, Big Boss will also have to locate a prison cell in Aldea de Los Despiertos in order to rescue Chico, and later to find and recapture Zadornov. See also *Similarities between games Category:Game secrets Category:Environment Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Memes